


A Demon and.. a Half

by alexandracj



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Death, Demons, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Mention of weapons, Power Play, cursing, implied suicide, sensitive subjects are explored, soft love making, somehow lots of fluff, tons of moans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandracj/pseuds/alexandracj
Summary: Hyungwon is basically the ruler of Hell, but he decided to live on Earth. All the demons fear him, but nobody knows what he’s actually doing among humans. Changkyun is curious even though curiosity killed- wait no, not in this story. Maybe he wants to know more about their so proclaimed king.





	1. Hyungwon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a collaboration of me and ddraig_arascain on twitter! I basically borrowed the idea with the promise that I’ll create a great fic. I hope I didn’t disappoint. Happy reading!

“Gosh this is so... annoying.” My pants are so tight that they feel like bursting. I try to stretch them without any chance. I am so thin yet these pants manage to get on my nerves. Remember me to kill my tailor.  
“Sir, your name please.” The club bouncer looks at me suspiciously. I look around. Nobody. I let my eyes turn black. No emotion or movement of any kind from him. I raise my eyebrow at this idiot. Is he blind? He should have told me if-  
“Your name, please. I don’t need your eyes.”  
A malicious laugh escapes my lips. Is he new? I’m so sorry for him if he is. He can... go to Hell. I bring my hand to his neck as fast as I can and push him full force into the nearest wall. He struggles to escape my grip, but he probably knows he has no chance.  
“Hyungwon! There you.. are... didn’t expect you tonight.”  
“That’s why you changed the guy at the entrance?”  
“I can’t let anyone know about you.”  
“True.” I let the man go and he falls with a thud, struggling to breathe. “What do I do with him?”  
“Well... I am not a bad person. I am really sorry for him, truly, but it was the-“  
I pierce his heart with my dagger and proceed to extract the essence contained in his soul. I feel empowered, younger. He had a lot of strength. Sadly.  
“Wipe your hands with this.” He offers me a silk handkerchief and I put it in my back pocket. Can’t let it somewhere random. The man starts to burn slowly. He’ll be done with in a few minutes.  
Inside the club was playing a rather happy, energetic song. I glance at my host and he frowns. I know he wasn’t prepared at all for my arrival, but I need to discuss urgent matters. Upon informing him about my presence he hurries to get everyone out with one exception. The music changes into my favorite. I sway to the music, waiting for the stranger to appear from one corner or another.  
A man, seemingly younger than me, comes into the sight with a woman holding her arm around his neck. She seems.. rather dead. And.. he’s my urgent matter. I’ve followed him.  
“I think she’s very tired. Make sure she rests for three days at least. I’ve gone beast mode with her.”  
The club owner shows a fake smile and bows.  
“You should bow, too”, he whispers to me.  
“Why is that so?”  
“He’s a good client.”  
“Better than me?”  
“He comes here more frequently.”  
“How often?”  
“Every single day.” I raise my brow at the comment. What’s his deal? “Hyungwon, please.” I slightly bow my head in his direction and the intrigued man responds to it.  
“Hello there!” He yells from the other corner of the room. “Sorry for being rather impolite. My name is Im Changkyun. I own this club. Have you seen everyone? It seems empty.”  
My eyes become bigger and I turn to look at Minhyuk.  
“What the hell, Minhyuk?”  
“I’m sorry but we had to keep the confidentiality and-“  
“And you did well, my friend!”  
“Your friend? Even though he’s your subordinate, he seems older.”  
“He isn’t. Trust me!!! By the way. Do you want a drink?”  
“Boss.. you drank enough today..”  
“What did I tell you about limitations?”  
Minhyuk’s voice suddenly goes quiet.  
“That’s right! Come on.. what’s your name?”  
“Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon.” His eyes suddenly sparkle with an unusual interest. His smile turns bigger and bigger while he approaches me.  
“I saw you! You’re the model-like guy who comes here to look for men. You like men, right?”  
“Possibly.”  
“I like both. So it’s fine.”  
“But-“  
“You’re older than me, I should be more respectful.”  
“How do you know I’m older?”  
His smile falters and he replies in a rather melancholic tone: “I just know.” His eyes fall to his shoes and after a few seconds he starts moving towards the bar. “Why did you drive everyone outside?” He asks without looking at me.  
“I don’t want to kill anyone.”  
“What about me” I try to process his words since I couldn’t figure if he really asked that or not. “Why don’t you kill me? Or is that why you’re here? To kill me?”  
“I just find you interesting. I am not that cruel.”  
“How about that bouncer?”  
“Well, I-“  
“Look, mister Chae, I saw you more often than you think. Not cruel and your name don’t fit in the same sentence.” How did he know... the club falls into a weird silence only to play a depressive song right after a few seconds. “I know why you’re here. You’re here to sleep with me.” He starts laughing, without any amusement in his voice, though. “I would have said that if I didn’t actually see the real you. You’re here for my soul. Actually, to be fair, you’re here for both.” He finally turns to look at me. His face turned older with a few years as worries washed his face. “Demons think they’re sneaky, yet they fail to look at the bigger picture. I give you two days. If after those two days you’ll still want my soul, you can have it.”  
I am too confused to process all the information. I close my eyes for a moment in order to escape the headache building and when I open them, the man is gone. Changkyun he said. What an interesting little human.

“I AM SORRY! BUT I TOLD HIM NOTHING!” Minhyuk looks like he’s about to cry. He’d better be.  
“I thought your security was better.”  
“It’s good enough. He changed the man today. I didn’t know it was going to happen. I swear.”  
“And how does he know about me?”  
“I have no idea. Believe me, please.”  
I let the man down and contemplate my options. Should I let it go and search for someone else or should I take that idiot’s soul and eat it with-  
Well. A human being has nothing on me. He’s dying in two days.


	2. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun feels like getting bold

“Changkyun, you idiot! What if he finds out?”

“Kihyun, leave me alone, I know what to do.”

“He rules us! He rules us all! While we’re all doomed to live in Hell, he’s the only one who can walk Earth because that’s what he wants! What if not only he finds out you escaped Hell, but he finds out you let someone intentionally know your identity? He’ll destroy us all. How can you not think about the whole situation??? Are you even in your right mind? A demon walking Earth, freely! Just like that! Without being sent by him! Are you nuts?”

“Hyung, would you please shut up?”

“And you freaking asked him to kill you? You know what’s gonna happen then? He’ll destroy this place. He’ll release everyone on Earth in the same time. War will happen, Changkyun. War with the ones in Heaven. He doesn’t know fear or responsibilities or anything, Changkyun! He’s THE Chae Hyungwon! The ruler of Hell, dumbass! And then the guy Upstairs will come here, once again and he’ll kill us all. And it will be your fault.”

“In two days, I will make him fall in love with me.”

“Are you insane? Are you- no. I won’t bother anymore. The fact that you slept with random persons on Earth and caused all the havoc is not excusable. I hope he strikes you down.”

My knuckles turn white from the composure I try to keep.

“You didn’t have anyone to teach you what’s right anyway.”

That’s it. I punch him right in the nose and send him flying across the room. I leave, taking my best clothes with me, with the decision already made. Not only I will sleep with the ruler of Hell, but I will make him fall in love with me, as well.

 


	3. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has a rather interesting vision.

I am pacing through my apartment. What the hell was that? A human knowing about my true nature? Even though he saw it, humans usually get their memory automatically erased after such an event, unless it’s very traumatic for them. Did he know the bouncer? And how is he the club owner? Minhyuk had a change of heart? I saw the papers myself. It can’t be true. Something is fishy and I shall find out. I stroll through my penthouse, heading towards the bathroom. I need to take a shower. I gradually take my clothes off and watch myself in the huge mirror plastered on the wall. I admire the mirror at first, it’s embellished with diamonds and it looks almost as perfect as me. I bite my bottom lip. When did I become so gorgeous? Then some thoughts start flooding my mind and I know I had to sit down. My back is pressed against the shower cabin while I start breathing heavily. The vision is so clear and seems 100% real. The shorter guy enters the room, all dressed in black. His upper body is dressed in a lace top that shows off his rather slim figure, but wide shoulders. His legs are hugged by silk pants and the clothes seems to flow as he moves towards me. His hair is black and when I look into his eyes: “Black. Are you even surprised? Who’d convince a human a whole place is his if he didn’t have some kind of powers? And the richest club in the country? Please. But... I noticed you were looking at me in a way I really enjoyed. Do it again.” He approaches me and my body starts to shiver. His hands are cold, tipical for a demon and they roam all over my naked torso. It feels too intimate to be a prediction. I should kill the guy, not fuck him. But if he were a demon, the situation would probably be even worse. Who dares to disrespect- “You’re aroused.” The simple statement made me even harder. He is good with his words. “Can I... help you?” He reaches for my lower stomach, caresses and then kisses me so softly that I feel myself sliding down on the floor. He follows me suit, not letting my lips go. I suddenly moan into the kiss and he deepens it, not wasting the occasion. He climbs in my lap and grinds against me, keeping the eye contact. He bends over, licking my neck, only to bite into my collarbone seconds later. The sudden pain surprises me and I hiss with annoyance. He licks the area and then starts kissing me again. I feel him growing impatient: his throat lets out low growls and he speeds up. I stop him by holding his waist in place and he obeys. “Let’s bathe together, Hyungwon.” His voice is so deep that I almost lose myself in the sensation. “Let’s do that. Can I call you my baby?” I ask him.

“If you’re mine, too”, he replies.

“You’re so sweet.”

“Only for you.” The vision dissipates as fast as it appeared and I’m left panting and with a huge want. If the Red Guy didn’t make me in charge with passion, I would’ve been.. better. But I want Changkyun and I will kill him only after I get him in my bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two updates this time and I hope you can enjoy it! Tell me if you have any suggestions of if you wish your favorite character would take a certain decision!! See you next time!


	4. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun tricks Hyungwon.

I’m at the club again and I’m panicking. I know boss had a vision since he wrecked an entire legion of us. He’s angry and he wants my head.

The club owner is normal again, the magic disappeared, he knows the club belongs to him and he doesn’t remember me anymore. But the usual bouncer is there, Hyungwon’s friend, and Hyungwon can make everyone leave with just a hand gesture.

I am dressed in a lace top, black, silky pants and I settled over a pair of comfy shoes. Over my top I wear a red blazer that hugs my small waist. I hear the loud music banging in my ears and I try to focus on it to escape the worry that took control of my body.

Kihyun was right. I took too many risks, I went over the line only to fulfill some stupid ambitions. I was always told I look basic or straight up boring and that I am not strong enough to rise in the ranks just like Wonho. I use that certain example since he has slept with Hyungwon who only then noticed his huge body and his potential. So be it. I am just like the trickster god, I can do a lot of things so I can help our community grow stronger. But I need the chief to know it. I want the chief to know I did all these to get his attention. I want Hyungwon to know I’d be very much grateful to get into his sheets and that the affairs he has on Earth won’t ever compare to what I can give him. After all, it’s my right to believe that. And he will believe it, too.

I feel a hand slide on my waist and before he even speaks, I know I won.

“Two days are too much.”

“You want to break the deal? I win?”

“Are you by any means teasing me? You’re an useless human with some sort of super powers that I can get rid of if he makes a wrong move.. do you want me or not?”

“I can change your opinion about me being a useless human being.”

“Can you?”

“Not today.”

I go back to the crowd and soon lose myself among the dancing bodies. I go to the bar, have a drink as fast as I can and leave. I know he will follow me so I prepare for that. At the entrance of the club I leave my blazer to the bouncer, knowing Hyungwon would want it. And I start running.

I only stop when I reach something that looks like a small forest. I’m out of town. I take off my top and change my appearance. I changed into a dimpled, orange-haired guy I saw in the club. He won’t recognize me. I sit on the bank of a small I river that I reached after walking a few meters more. I hear footsteps and then a hand sneaks around my throat. I smile to myself while he drags me upwards.

“You... you’re not him. What did you do to him?” Hyungwon seems pissed. I would lie if I said he wasn’t the hottest demon I have ever seen.

“M-mister... to whom?” I try to seem as innocent as I can. His eyes watch my face a few more moments and then he kisses me. Fuck, too early, I have to fight it. It will go down when he finds out he can’t suck my soul so easily. I try to escape his grip, but he is too strong for me. He can’t touch me otherwise-

His lips melt with mine and I hear myself moaning too loud. Luckily, it’s the voice of the other guy who sounds much more softly than I do.

“You really are someone else”, he states when he breaks the kiss. I can’t believe I freaking fooled Chae Hyungwon. “But I enjoyed that, I need more.” My back collides with his abdomen and he bends over my neck to leave marks. I can’t stand up, all my might has gone to Hell (literally) and his arms are the only ones who keep me straight. “I’ve had men and women in similar amounts, but you’re different. I almost can smell your scent. It’s so hot.”

“W-what are you?” For the show, of course.

“I am Hyungwon, the ruler of Hell and you’re coming with me home so we can properly have an encounter.”

“It sounds.. dangerous. I can’t.”

“I can just as well have you right here, right now.” As much as I love the prospects, I have to do something, quickly. The idea passes my mind and I act immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me! I know the updates are slow, but I am stuck up with learning!


	5. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun challenges Hyungwon

The guy in my arms turns into a fucking wolf or something just in a blink of eyes and the furry thing manages to escape my embrace and runs away. For sure I wasn’t going to chase that thing. But at least I know I am dealing with a demon. A very talented and pretty demon, if I am allowed. Too bad that I can’t get his soul while we fuck, but at least the intercourse is going to be great. I appreciate his brave behavior, but he will eventually get punished for all the lines he passed. The ruler of Hell can get entertained until it becomes dangerous and he makes some mistakes. He won’t escape next time.

I dress myself up. It’s time to raid the Hell. I pick a red, transparent shirt, black ripped pants and I change my hair into bright pink. I put a harness decorated with the most expensive diamonds. I use a dramatic makeup and I feel ready. He won’t even want to flee.

I enter Hell, after quite a long time and open the gates to the main building. If there was any sound before, it all died when I showed up.

“Sir! You’re back after so long..”

“Well! Good to see you, Shownu. I wasn’t going to come back until someone showed me I am more needed here than among mortals.” Without prior notice, I grab his neck and throw him to the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs.

“Shouldn’t you discipline them ALL?”

I like to pretend I’m big and bad.

“I.. did sir... what did you-“

“A little freak escaped and came to the mortal world. He disturbed the waters and then dared to escape me. He disappeared using transformation. Nobody.. except for me.. knows that technique. WITH ONE EXCEPTION. The little idiot. I can bet he’s young as fuck. WHERE IS HE NOW?”

“I-know nothing about it.”

“Of course.” My fingers wrap tighter around his neck, causing him pain. He doesn’t try to free himself, he knows I’d break his neck.

“Here. You’re looking for me.”

I whip my head in the direction of the voice and leave Shownu alone. Ignoring his gasps, I start chasing the younger demon. He dodges me and manages... somehow... to pin me to a wall.

“I gave you two days. Today, at 23:34 two days will come to end. I will wait for you there.” He leaves me destroyed, in physical pain, emotionally wrecked. He didn’t force me into the wall, but I go down as soon as his hands leave my arms. His touch was dangerous, hot, unbearable. I want him so bad.

What the hell is wrong with me?


	6. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun shows off.

I am in the club and I shiver. I don’t know if he wants to kill me at the end of the night, but I am ready to face him. Hyungwon is.... someone you don’t want to deal with. He can snap necks in a matter of seconds and if he really feels like it, he can snap his fingers and hundreds will drop dead. I toyed with him and I deserve to die, but in the same time I don’t want to let someone walk over me. We both either live or perish.

I picked a white crop top, black tight pants and I style my hair, uncovering my forehead. This Changkyun can make everyone fall for him. And he will.

I walk to the middle of the club and I struggle to make my magic work. Time to show everyone what I can ACTUALLY do.

My eyes turn black and my mind focuses. I summon my magic which has a red aura. It hurts my arms and legs, but I make myself go on. I concentrate on what I want to do, but something is pulling me back. Hyungwon. He knows what I am up to. I try to wipe everyone’s memory (the club is packed, fuck, fuck, focus Changkyun) and I feel my magic working on each of them. They fall one by one, but the force pulling me back is stronger and I struggle more.

To stop me from focusing, images of Hyungwon flood in my mind: him kissing me, eventually undressing me and grinding on me. It gets me excited and, contrary to what he wanted to do, I manage to send everyone to sleep in a few seconds. The magic still lingers around my fingers and I like the feeling of it. The club owner appears to the scene and understands the message. He calls all the bouncers and they carry the people away, leaving, as well.

I sit on the ground, letting the red magic engulf me. All my senses are heightened. I am ready to face Hyungwon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter today! I hope you all like it and get ready for the big moment!


	7. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon reveals something.

I brutally open the doors of the club and I barge in. It’s almost empty. He’s on the ground with some red aura surrounding him. Maybe he’s more than a puny little demon. I sprint and try to tackle him to the ground. He catches my hands, throws me over his head and I land on my back, with him on top of me. The little asshole smiles and lowers his mouth on my neck. He bites. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. I moan loudly and try to grip his back, but he’s gone before I know. I chase him into the woods, towards a place I don’t know. When I finally catch him, I’m out of my breath. “So you know a few tricks.” His magic is powerful and exhausting.

“A witch taught me everyone has his own inner energy. I knew the exact moment to channel it was.. that one.” He smirks right in front of my face and I almost punch his handsome face. I approach him with no intention to fight. He’s fast though and he pushes me against the nearest tree. My back collides painfully with the trunk and I cry with annoyance. He seems genuinely concerned and his red aura disappears like it never was there. I am too amazed to register what is happening. He tries to gather all the strength again, but he can’t. His black eyes turn into his regular brown ones.

“Your powers have a weakness.”

“They do. And it’s not you. It’s-“ he stops mid-sentence and turns around, trying to flee. I catch his hand and make us fall to the ground. He hits the ground and I sit on top of him. I pin his arms above his head and I can’t bring myself to laugh or smile. What’s up with him? Does he have a death wish?

”Then what’s the weakness?”

”It doesn’t matter.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to kill you.”

“Liar.” I put a hand around his neck and press. “Tell me the truth.”

“I hate you.” I press harder. Come on, little guy. I really don’t want to kill you. He starts choking. Say it, idiot.

“Are these your last words, Changkyun?”

“No.”

“Then?”

“Kiss me.” My lips melt with his in a dangerous dance and he squirms under my touch. I kiss his neck slowly, caressing his side. He lets himself go and then my magic takes control of my senses. No, fuck, not now, please. I struggle to control it, but before I know, my eyes go black. I struggle to keep my composure, but the more powerful being inside me fights back and I bite into his shoulder a little too hard. He yelps in pain and I feel sorry. I stab my hand with my nails until I draw blood. Changkyun seems to notice and he taps my arm lightly. The beast calms down and tears prickle down my cheeks. He hugs me tight, pushes me sideways and gets up, dragging me with him.

”Get up. We have to settle somewhere.”

”Why shouldn’t I kill you right now?”

”Do it if that’s what you want.”

”You don’t care?!” I growl. “Don’t you value your life?”

”At this point I don’t really care.”

”You’re so powerful.. it would be a waste of talent.” I feel my eyes going black again. A strong headache warns to attack me. I don’t want it, not right now.

I fall on my knees, hands covering my ears because the roaring sound is too damn loud. WHY DOESN’T SOMEONE STOP IT? I feel two warm hands on both sides of my face, caressing my cheek slowly. Does he know how good that feels or that it calms me-

“You’re using magic?! On your superior?” Changkyun channeled his magic and now is trying to control my mind. Just like he did with others before. I hear his words in my head, but they feel like a disease to me. My anger wants to have the best of me. I deny the surge of power that wants to run through my veins. I don’t want it.

“Changkyun... please.. I don’t want it.” I break down in sobs and throw my hands around his neck. He hugs me and whispers sweet words into my ear. Tears fall again and I can’t hold myself anymore. I never actually wanted this power. Fuck the guy who gave it to me. I don’t need it as long as I can’t control it. It controls me and it’s sickening. I agree that killing one or killing a thousand are no different, but I hate when I literally go on killing sprees and make people fight one with another. I put the seed of hate, terror, horror among them and it’s not really the most pleasant thing. Sometimes I hear their screams in my head and I want it to stop. 

Oh. Yes. Hyungwon is vulnerable. Especially when he hasn’t eaten in a long time. But he’ll be fine. After he takes out the heart of the little puny demon and eats it whole. 

 Fuck. My eyes go black and by now, Changkyun’s voice is a sound in the back of my mind. He’s in danger. But the beast is intelligent and it won’t act dumb and plans it all out. It won’t snitch on itself.

“Changkyun... I want to show you something.”

”Does that make you feel better, the thing that we’re about to do?”

It thinks and the reply scares me.

”Yes. Immensely.”

I take him to the most expensive hotel I know in town and I buy the most luxurious room. I call all my helps and tell them to bring me the Lost (the people who are hopeless). I want to show him what being with me means. I make him a drink. It’s time. I call a few persons in here. People with a death wish, mostly. They all look young, younger than us, unfortunately. I never imagined so many persons feel... like that. He looks at me questioning my intentions probably. I smile in a fake manner and I tell the first person to approach.

“Hi, I am Isobel and I am 20.”

“Why are you here?”

“I wanted to kill myself.”

“And?”

“Police caught me, but they can’t take me anywhere.”

“Why?”

“Nobody wants me.”

“Do you think I can help you?” The conversation scares me, but not the beast.

Changkyun seems more and more concerned. I make my sword appear. His eyes dart to it and fear begins to settle in his eyes. I grip the handle hard until my fingers hurt. I want to make it conscious of what it’s doing.

“You can. By killing me.” An angel is going to take her to a special ward where they are going to decide her fate after this. It only happens when I do it. And when I do it this way. Changkyun grabs my hand. His eyes pleading. All those young persons look lost, they look like robots. Bruised, sad, crying. But this one is none of these. She’s convinced she wants to die. I shove Changkyun off me with a gruesome pleasure and I take a few steps forward and she does the same. I don’t want to do this, but my mind is clouded and my human self blacks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is the second update. I hope you enjoyed it and see you next time!!


	8. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun gives in to his true nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This chapter is graphic and if you are sensitive to this type of topic, you can skip it! Probably the next one, too..

Noticing he doesn’t go any further, she starts running towards him and he cuts her. In half. I feel myself gagging. Before rushing towards the bathroom I hear him laughing. I watch the bloodied scene. Hyungwon seems happy and gets on the knees, gathering the two halves of the heart and he eats them. He licks his lips and his eyes turn brown. That’s when I run towards the bathroom and throw up immediately. I feel more dead than alive once I’m done. He comes to check if I am okay and he seems... more dead than the girl lying on the floor. He kneels in front of me.

“You always wondered why I never am in Hell. You wondered why I never came home. I.. I remember you, now. Kyunnie? The thing.. I have inside me made me forget you for some time. It was hurting my capacity to kill.” His eyes water instantly and he hugs me tightly. “I didn’t exactly choose this, but since I am a twisted being, the Red One chose me to.. kill those people. I am not the worst person ever, but you don’t want someone like me next to you. You could redeem yourself. Tell the One Upstairs that you’re nice and you can use your powers to help people. Sometimes I kill people for fun. This.. this is not for fun, but I still feel pleasure in the back of my heart. Are you sure you want me? I might eat your heart one day. It’s what demons do quite often, don’t they?”

“Please.. just don’t do it in front of me.” “I can’t know when that happens. I don’t even know what’s gonna happen a second later. It goes on killing sprees like this when it’s hungry and snaps the fingers out of wrath. Sometimes he doesn’t only eat hearts.”

I throw up one more time and then I get up. I wash my face and walk out. I look at everyone’s faces. There’s a particular old lady that catches my attention.

”Lady Minerva?”

”Changkyunnie?”

Hyungwon sneaks behind me and puts a knife to my neck, pressing the cold blade to my skin. Blood prickles down and it burns. A trick of his. 

“I can’t keep you now that you’ve seen so much. Do you really like me?”

”I like you, not the beast.”

”Beast knows that. Beast wants to know if you want to save Hyungwon.”

He comes to look into my eyes and his are all black once again. A wicked smile spreads on his face.

”I really like Hyungwon.”

”Don’t you want to sleep with him so he can make you second in command? And maybe one day you’ll slice his throat in sleep.”

”Do I seem to be in a position where I could lie?”

”Hmm, most likely no. You’ll have to make me a favor.”

”What is it?”

After he explains me everything my knuckles are white from too much restraint. I don’t want to punch him because I’d probably punch the beast and we’d both end up dead. I am disgusted by the idea of killing anyone, but if that’s what he wants I will do it. Grandma Minerva can forgive me this one time. I hope she can sleep peacefully upstairs.

“If you don’t want to kill her, you don’t have to. The door is there”, Hyungwon whispers to me. “I will support you, no matter what. You’ll be the prince of Hell even if you kill her or don’t. But we won’t be together... but.. as for the Red One.. he might want you. Unfortunately... the Red One kills or eats his partners after he sleeps with them. Like a praying mantis.” The thought sends shivers down my spine. Exactly the reaction he wanted. He presses his lips to my neck and I whimper. “If you kill her, we fuck tonight. If you kill her and other three, we fuck for as long as you want.” I take his sword without any hesitation and after letting out a battle cry I slay not one, but four persons in a few seconds. I don’t feel sorry. The blood splatters everywhere, on my hands, my face, my clothes. I no longer wear a white crop top, but a red one. Honestly?

It feels so good. But don’t tell Hyungwon. I close my eyes and the metallic smell fills my nostrils. I wipe it from my face and look towards Hyungwon. Black eyes. He seems delighted. I haven’t done this in a long time. Lady Minerva rests splitted in half in front of me. There will be plenty of other old ladies like her.

However.. it’s the last time I allow him going on a killing spree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and I will come back with a new chapter as soon as possible!


	9. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out about Hyungwon’s past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda painful and I am sorry I had to do this to you, but I still hope you can enjoy it!!

‘I almost thought Changkyun was a good guy.’

wait. No. Changkyun IS a good guy. You shithead are just twisted and that’s why the Red One sent you to me. You’re disgusting and-

I feel myself suffocating. The beast is trying to teach me a lesson, but this time it’s-

‘Shut up. You don’t get to talk now. You can think for yourself when you get in the bed with the shortie. Now I must do something more important.’

Phew. Oh, by the way. I have to kill none of those people. I just chose these because they are less of a burden. Most of them are in a delicate situation so nobody can question their absence. Less things to worry about. I snap my fingers and the others snap their necks to the back right in front of us. Changkyun seems impressed. And I, the Beast, am impressed. He has a beautiful laugh and- hey shut up. I wouldn’t think that. He’s sexy. With all this blood covering him. I want to lick it all and make him come undone from a few touches.

I get closer to the bodies and open their chests to eat the hearts. I keep one for Changkyun.

”Here. This is yours.” He is reluctant. Even though he enjoyed killing them (an usual demon thing.. you can’t pretend you’re good for too long), he doesn’t agree with eating raw flesh. And I get it! I will force it on him. Ah shit, keep quiet, he-

If you don’t shut up, I’ll snap his neck, too. OKAY, FINE! I won’t make him do that. I eat the last one and let blood cover my hands. I raise on my feet and approach Changkyun. He is halfway to being horrified. He’s still so gorgeous with that expression on his face.

”Lick this.” Unfortunately, I had to force him lick it all. He gagged a few times, but went through all of it. Of course he went to threw up after, but we’re both happy now, aren’t we? He is a sneaky little bitch and even though the Hyungwon idiot lets him walk all over his body, that won’t happen while .. fuck.. Hyungwon... you’d better not fuck up...

I know my black eyes are gone because I feel nauseous and I want to throw up. Changkyun is next to me, looking worried. I get up slowly, his hand supporting my back. It smells so bad so I snap my fingers and everything is clean and so we are. But I still feel the blood lingering on my skin so I suggest a bath. He seems to reluctantly accept the idea so I let him choose whether he wants us to do it together or he needs some time alone.

One more thing. I really have no idea who he is. The beast just made up some stuff, but he bought it.. Maybe it was true, but I remember nothing. I had my memory erased when I got a hold of this sword. Which was... the exact moment I became possessed by a more powerful demon. It’s supposed to erase any piece of humanity you have left from the moment you were chosen. Believe it or not... I was once less of a cruel demon and more of an ... angry human being.

My story starts long time ago, in the Joseon dynasty. How it began? Basically my ambition to bring two types of people together could either end up with peace in the kingdom or... tragically as it actually did. I was a noble, I won’t give any further explanations anyway, who loved giving commands and not actually moving a finger (hence my huge power and the snapping fingers stuff). I fell under the command of the king. Of course, something had to go wrong since my situation was flourishing. I fell in love with the king’s son, illegitimate son, to be fair who wasn’t in any way in line for the throne. He loved me, too. He didn’t look like his half siblings at all. He had a stronger profile, a much more reckless personality, harsher features. He was perfect. Too perfect to be true.

I remember following him an entire day only to say some incoherent words. The whole conversation ended up with him kissing me on my bed. You might know the rest. I also remember how I woke up the first the next day and I just couldn’t stop staring at him. Lean body, perfect lips, straight nose. Like a god. Wait no, I know there’s only you and- , it’s an expression, chill dude! Guy upstairs was mad. Anyway. Staring for so long, I didn’t realise he woke up, too and he stared back. I was surprised and also embarassed when my eyes fell on his and he smirked at me. I could melt right then and there. He got up, the covers slowly falling off his figure, revealing his delicious curves. I was wondering how could that man sleep with a tall and slim idiot like me. The answer came when he approached me, covers unveiling more of his body, leaned to my ear and whispered the next words: 

“Kiss me again.” My lips devoured his, arms and legs entangled in a dangerous dance. I call it dangerous because the king found about our affair one week later.

What followed was... less pleasant. He made me promise that I would never run for another prince... after the beating I received. Being left almost dead, my lover (whom I still don’t know the name of) took me outside the palace to a house the king bought specifically for his son. My sweetheart took care of me for two weeks before I could walk properly again. I was only left alive because the prince couldn’t become king. We made love a lot and... that was pretty much everything because none of us were good at something in particular. Until one day.

”Hyungwon... we have to gain some extra money. What the king sends is barely enough for our necessities. I’d like some new clothes.”

”What? Is the damsel in distress? You don’t have your rich attire anymore?”

”You know damn right that’s not what I meant.”

”Oh really? Should I please you in some other way? Am I not enough for your needs? Well, of course, I just l-“

He hushed me with a kiss, but the realisation wasn’t less painful. So I walked towards the market that day. I was impressed by how many poor people the kingdom could have. Ministers were not wrong when they claimed peasants were dying out of famine. I would have done something myself if I weren’t the son of a courtesan who married an important man. No job appealed to me. I have never done hard work and I figured that could never fit me. I continued strolling without any target until I reached the forest. Bright and welcoming, I decided to step inside since I never visited it properly. Without notice, the forest became dark and I managed to lose my way. I tried finding the North, without any result. 

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun on my feet faster than I ever did. A woman with a hood welcomed me.

”Do you, by any chance, search for a woman to have at night?” Tempting. 

“I don’t like women.”

”Then perhaps.. you’d like me, if I looked like this?” In a matter of seconds the woman turned into my lover. I was horrified and amazed in the same time. I tried to run, but the woman or man or whatever gripped my arm bruising it.

”You’re so beautiful, but such a waste for your own kingdom. How about you take down the tyrant that the king is and make your way towards the throne?” Now... that’s what we’re talking about. I discussed with the person for what it felt like hours and we both came to a conclusion: we had to overturn the monarch. It was all good until revealing time came.

”You might be curious about my identity.”

”You’re not human.”

”That doesn’t sound like a question, but you’re right. I’m a demon. An incubus. Sent by the Red One. You’ll know who he is soon enough. He sent me to find someone brave enough to restore peace. And we trust you.”

”However, how would I be able to be the leader of an army when I never fought?”

”Well, you have to trust us, too.”

So I did. Never trust demons, friends. The demon put a hand on my chest, right above my heart. “From now on, the vow was made that under what ever circumstance you die, you let us possess your body.”

”I promise.” A sharp pain erupted in my chest and the air was knocked out of my lungs. A sword appeared in my arms and the pain eventually dissipated.

”What’s this?”

”Your vow. If you decide to break the contract, the one you love the most has to drive it through your heart twice. It will kill both you and the demon. The sword is also very strong. It will kill thousands. The Red One made you a favor. Don’t disappoint us.”

The demon never told me why they offered to take me home. They possessed my lover, too. I was astonished and disgusted, but when comprehensive thinking hit, I realised that you could never gain from a pact with a demon. You lose everything: from your body and life to your humanity.

The demon forgot to add: they killed the entire royal family by turning one against the other so my prince was the last one left alive. Way to force us to war.

 

The following day we marched towards the market where we instigated the poor against the king and it worked miraculously. I blamed it on my newly found powers.

My lover didn’t complain though. He followed me, obediently and never argued against what happened to him because of me. I didn’t think I could ever fall in love, but it seemed like it was bound to happen with him. Before making our plan work we had to make a promise. I was tired of those, though.

”If one of us dies, the other runs”, I made him promise.

”What if we both die?” I couldn’t reply. What if? What if we were both held hostages and killed? What if they shooted arrows through both of our hearts? What if-

“Then we try to find each other.”

 

The first part of the assault went unusually well, but after that, it all went down. King’s army killed the peasants and they captured us. Not even our “magical abilities” could be rivals to their swords.

When we reached the gate, we escaped the guards and we were left by ourselves. We entered the palace and we went straight to the king. Guards placed themselves in front of us so we couldn’t harm him.

“My son... how could you do this?”

”You held me in a poor house without anything! How could YOU do that?”

”For the greater good.”

”Everyone’s dead now! What good do you think you do? People are starving! The kingdom is in fire! What are you doing?”

”What I should have done a long time ago.” The guards stepped back, they proceeded to hold me by arms and I tried to get to my lover, but one of them drove my sword through my heart. Once. Then they did a similar thing to my prince. Everything went black for me.

I remember waking up in a cemetery. I walked through the funeral stones and there was one that caught my attention. Im Changkyun. Only then I remember: Changkyun is my prince. And he did his part: he found me and he knew about the pact I made with the demons and he tried to avoid fulfilling it. 

The reality hits hard. Changkyun has to kill me so I can end this horrible demon life and come back to dust where I should have been already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can Changkyun do what he was supposed to do or not? We shall find out.


	10. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun has some interesting plans.

I was surprised when Hyungwon padded towards me and then straight up fell, face-down. I tried to get him up and after several hard minutes, I managed to get him home. Not in an expensive hotel room or whatever he fancied. But home. My home. The home that... once was his,too.

I kept this secret for way too long, even from Kihyun (remember me to apologize later) and I just can’t take it anymore. Hyungwon... was once mine. Fully mine. Until he made a pact with the devil which ended up with us both getting possessed. Since I didn’t agree with it, the demon didn’t get full control of my body and I talked him through and we decided to empower ourselves. That’s why I don’t blackout or something after I use my powers: I’m consciously using them. Of course, the witch part was true, after we both died and drifted apart, I reached to an old lady who taught both me and my demon to control ourselves. We make a good team. He sometimes likes to do bad things, but it’s a compromise since he’s chill most of the time and he lets me use his strenght. And he doesn’t erase my memory.

Hyungwon’s demon.... isn’t so welcoming. I understood from the very beginning how draining the whole experience was for him until I realised he had to lose something in order to go on: his humanity and... me. He stepped aside from our relationship which made me suffer and made my demon angry, but we eventually came to terms with. Recently I realised Hyungwon changed more than he should have so I decided to step in. And it seems that the demon is giving in to the pleasure. 

I am so very sorry that I have to use this method to get Hyungwon to listen to me, but I kept my relationship with the incubus in good terms so I constantly asked for advice while planning my big scheme. It worked... partially. The demon has a bigger control than I expected and that has to change. 

Maybe you are wondering if I know all the terms of our pact. I do. I know I’d have to kill Hyungwon to get the demon release his body, but there’s an even better idea I have. You must stay with me until the end of it. It might be... less pleasant at times, but if I can get Hyungwon to be at least like me... it would be the best thing ever.

 

Hyungwon woke up hours later, unsure of what happened. After I told him he blacked out, he groaned loudly and turned his head to look at me. Sprawled on the bed like he is, I bet I can make him scream. But we’re taking things slowly.

”You have a nice place here.”

”Thanks. Good enough for a lowly demon.”

”You’re not that bad.”

”I could say the same.” In reply he smirks and gets up.

”Let’s get a bath.”

”I have already prepared it.” Raising his brows in confusion, I sigh happily and take him to the bathroom connected to my room. It’s huge, yeah, I bargained for that. A rose quartz bathtub dominates (pun intended) the whole room and I see Hyungwon’s confused face stare at me.

”What the fuck?”

”More like... what the duck?” I make a rubber duck appear in my palm and he scoffs hard.

”Your bedroom is .. medium tier and this is... demon tier. Holy fuck. Is this magic?”

”By magic you mean I charmed my way into getting this for a lower price? Yeah.”

”And why didn’t you work your magic for the bedroom, too?” I suck air in my chest and let it out harshly, feeling my heart pound faster and faster. Okay, you got this, Changkyun.

”Because I am going to fuck you in here.” His eyes widen for a second, but I leave him no time to ponder because my lips are already on his. 

I start stripping him off clothes. I rip them harshly, attentive not to hurt him though. His skin is so soft that I don’t want it to get harmed. I kiss every inch of it. He looks at me sadly. To wipe every gram of remorse he has, I push him. I kiss his lips, making sure I make a lot of sound. The tub is huge and I smile just thinking about it. I fill it with water and then I make him go in. I take off my clothes in a provocative manner and he can’t take his eyes off me. I go inside, sitting in his lap, avoiding his front intentionally. He whines, but doesn’t complain. It’s the best he’s ever had, I’m sure about it. It’s high time I channel MY aura. I push him until his back hits the the tub. I climb him and kiss his neck, letting our arousals touch. He moans deeply, beautifully. I am content with what I am offered. I suck his nipples and caress his skin in the meantime. I let my head fall on his chest so I can listen to his heartbeat. It’s erratic and I bet mine’s the same.

I stroke him slowly, with precise movements. He’s so attentive at everything I do and somehow I feel more affection than I should. I remember our first night and I suddenly feel the urge to make him recall it, too. I tug on his length until his mouth forms an “O” and he doesn’t make any sounds. I stop without notice and he seems visibly irritated by it. I start stroking again, this time faster and his hands grip mine, his head falling backwards while he moans lowly. I know he’s close by the way he bucks his hips and I only ask him one question:

”Can you do it more than once?”

”Yes.” I do my best to make him cum hard and he screams my name while he trembles in pleasure. Hyungwon is an entire work of art, but watching him during those moments is better than seeing any lewd movie. I kiss him tenderly and let him catch his breath.

”That was amazing.”

”I know. And you said you can do it more than once so I think it’s time for part two.”

”How many parts are there?”

”If I told you, you’d faint out of instinct.” He moans. But the moan that erupts from his throat is the hottest sound I have ever heard. I reply back with the same intensity and he chases my lips to place deep kisses. Dragging me on his lap, I feel my own hard-on touching his and I already know I lost control.

My nails pierce his back and he doesn’t flinch, he encourages me to press further into his skin, but I don’t, I have no intention to hurt him. He grabs both of our heats and rubs them together until he’s out of breath. I take control again and wash us both. Every touch makes him squirm and I enjoy it more than I should. I press kisses on his neck and collarbone until he begs me to stop. Staring into his eyes, I open my eyes to moan, but never let the sound out. His eyes plead me to do it, but I tease him, biting my lips hard. I smirk and he almost cries so I let my best moan out: a low and deep sound to which he moans back. Soon after, we both cum with a  choked sound.

Hyungwon seems tired so for a second I decide to let him rest. It doesn’t take long until he grabs my thighs and pulls me flushed to his chest, letting his head fall on my chest, right above my heart.

”Just a moment, please.”

”Hyungwon?”

”Please. I don’t know for how long I’ll be here.”

”I understand.”

”You do?” His eyes dart to mine and I feel warmth engulfing me. I smile sweetly. He replies with another huge, dorky smile and I can’t supress my urge to hug him tightly. His arms wrap around my body and I feel shorter than I am. 

“Of course I do. How couldn’t I?” He watches me with a lovely expression and I place a few kisses on his cheeks and he smiles in a dorky manner. We hug each other tightly, forgetting that we just fucked. I snap my fingers and bubbles engulf us and the water warms just the slightest. It became cold so I had to change that. We laugh while we play creating weird figures with the foam and I have the most fun I had in a while. Hyungwon decides it’s his job to wash me and he does it gently since I’m still sensitive. His hands are warm since he is himself and I enjoy this more than I thought I would ever do. After we’re done with washing and playing, I work my magic and transform the bedroom, since he was so disappointed with the outlook of it. A huge matrimonial bed dominates (just like he’ll do next) the room. Candles are put all over the place giving the atmosphere an intimate touch (pun intended). I raise my eyebrow at my naked Hyungwon and a devilish smile (I’m so good at this) spreads across my face.  

Hyungwon approaches the bed and pats it curiously.

”You worked your magic again.”

”Anything for you.”

”You used to tell me this when we were-“

”Not demons? Yeah. I remember.” The atmosphere gets suddenly gloomy.

”Those were good times. You used to wake me up in the morning and just smile widely and my heart was so full of you. You’d cuddle next to me and ask me to fuck you on the mattress so prettily. I couldn’t resist you. Not because I was horny, even though that was a given, but because I genuinely loved spending time with you.”

”Do you remember how spent we were after just one round?”

”I do. We didn’t do cardio or anything then.” We both laugh at his joke and I sit next to him. I cup his cheeks and kiss him deeply.

”I want you inside me”, I whisper into his ear. His cheeks turn red and he drags me into his lap.

”Can we do it like this... kitten?” The nickname was a knockout for me and I nodded frantically. I sit on my knees, supporting my weight on them, before positioning above his dick. “Wait, let me bring protection.”

”It’s okay.”

”Changkyunnie..”

”Wonnie, I mean it.”

”You know what I think about this. Baby, please. You can wait for a minute.”

”Okay. I don’t want to make you sad.”

”Wait me here and don’t touch yourself.”

He comes back faster than he promised, prepared for our night with a pack of condoms.

”Why did you bring them all?” I am genuinely interested in his decision.

”We’re demons. Thought you have better stamina.” I reply by giving him a sweet smile and I sit on his dick, slowly. The stretch only burns lightly and he kisses my neck while I try to find a proper position, praising me. It makes me melt, knowing even the beast has a soft spot for me. Maybe he has more chances to redeem himself than I thought.

Hyungwon fills me up entirely and I slowly rock my hips when it feels more comfortable. He respects my pace and matches his thrusts with my movements, placing his huge hands on my hips. He caresses all the creases and the skin he can, one hand sliding up and down my back. At some point I feel it stooping on my shoulder, caressing my tattoos.

”They are so pretty.”

”Do you remember their significance?”

”How couldn’t I? The first one is for when we were sure we’d rule over the kingdom. And this.. wait.. this one is recent. When did you get it?”

”Before I decided to chase you. But you should know about it.”

”The flowers I gave you on our first date.” I throw my arms around his neck and bury my head in the crook of his. He sighs with contentment and I can only feel happy. Of course he remembers, he’s still the Hyungwon I know. My prince, the love of my life, my- my KING. We speed up and he starts moaning lowly in my ear. I reply with a deep moan and I don’t think we can last for too long. Maybe it was him repeatedly calling me pretty or his deep and powerful thrusts that bring me over the edge, but I cum with a loud shout, feeling embarrassed afterwards. He bites hard on his lip and stop moving overall when he comes. I want to hide myself in the deep abyss of Hell when he smiles at me, probably knowing that was dumb as fuck. Instead of talking about that, he kisses my whole face, pressing a long and sweet kiss on my lips in the end. I can only hug him in return, listening to his heartbeat (yes, I enjoy it a lot and it’s an old habit of mine).

I leave his lap and it feels empty, realising I’ve been clenching on air. I sit on my back and bring him close to me again. He flutters his eyelashes, making me believe he’s rather an angel than a demon. No demon would look so angelic while having-

“I was wondering...”

”Yes.. Hyungwon?”

”What do you consider this to be?”

”What about you?”

”You should tell me first, right?”

”You can’t repl-“

”We’re making love, baby. Isn’t it right? What? Does it feel like a divine experience to you?” I slap his shoulder playfully. “I know what you were thinking. That’s why I asked. You had that confused face and you seemed really concerned so I considered everything and it came down to this. Tell me if I’m wrong.”

”Well, I shouldn’t lie.”

”Kyunnie, listen to me, baby. You’re the most amazing and wonderful and fantastic and pretty and beautiful and-“

”I get it, hyungie!”

”-so you don’t have to worry about it. I love you. I have always loved you. The fact that the beast has hidden you somewhere in my heart, but didn’t get rid of your memory completely just shows how much power you have over me. It shows how much I love you and that I’d literally die for you. Please.. don’t ever question it, because it would hurt me. I trust you with my life and the whole Hell. You’re the good in my life that I will always want and need.”

”I-“

”I love you, kitten.”

”I love you, too, Hyungwonnie.” He kisses me hard, tongue and all, making us even hotter than we were before. I feel like dying under the touch of his caring soft hands. His mouth lowers from my lips to my neck, leaving bruises here and there. I can’t help but to moan, no coherent words coming out of my throat. He licks on the freshly purple spots, soothingly, moving even lower to my nipples. He sucks on them both until I can only groan in pleasure. When I ask to reward him, he shakes his head saying that he enjoys what he’s doing. Moving far south, I feel his plump lips wrapping around my shaft, sucking on it gently, skillfully. He brings me impossibly closer to an orgasm and to what it seems like his orgasm as well. Didn’t know he’d be so dirty.

What if I test the water?

I rock my hips on his thigh, my dick feeling the long awaited friction. He puts both hands on my body, making me sit still.

”No. We’re doing it differently.” I raise my eyebrow at him. What does he mean?

I take mental notes of it when he flips us around so I fall between his legs. 

“Hyungwonnie.. you don’t have to do this.”

”I want it.”

”Baby..”

”Please, I need you inside me.” The last sentence makes me so hard that I feel like exploding. I kiss his lips, making sure to caress them with my tongue, asking for permission. When he opens them, I slide my tongue inside and explore his mouth fully. He’s just like I have known him for so long, minus the ruler of Hell part. Maybe it’s my demonic side, but I know my eyes turn the darkest black ever and I’m suddenly afraid to lose control.

”Changkyun...” the name seems unfamiliar now. “Baby... kitten... Kyun baby...” The last nickname has an impact. Yet my eyes don’t go back to normal. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. You won’t hurt me.”

”How do you know it?”

”I trust you. I love you.” I sigh. Is he right? What if the demon inside-

‘I won’t.’

who was..

’me, the bitchass demon. Your friend blah blah.’

what the-

‘look. I never do this. It’s an exception. It doesn’t mean you have less control over me, nothing changed. I just chose not to talk to you this whole time.’

great?

’listen dude. You like that tall ass shit noodle, right?’

he’s not-

‘so you do. If you want him and love him the way he loves you, it’s all good. You won’t hurt him. Cuz I won’t move a finger. I promise. It’s all on you.’

not reassuring.

’can’t do more for you. Listen. He’s hot as well and I, too, enjoy great sex. What I am sure is that it’s more than carnal pleasure. He wants you in all ways and same goes for you.’

true.

’so? Fuck his brains out and then ask if he’s okay. Don’t forget to ask that. It’s what makes them fall all over again.’

hold up. Does it mean you like the demon inside him?

’too many questions. Just fuck him. You won’t regret.’

”Changkyunnie? Are you okay?”

”I love you, too.” His understanding smile is what convinces me to slide a condom on and... well... fuck his brains out. 

I help him get both his legs over my back so I can have better access to his slim and precious thighs. I kiss them, leaving angry red marks all over them and lick after, just like he did for me. He moans and his dick moved with anticipation. It looks so tasty. To be a good maknae, I suck him as good as I can and he almost cumms before I manage to stop him. I smirk and slide inside him slowly, waiting for him to adjust. When I am fully inside his ass it feels so hot, so perfect and his hands grip the sheets tightly. I ask him to tell me if it’s not right or hurts or whether he wants to stop, no matter the reason. He nods his head and asks me to move. I struggle to go as easy as I can so I wouldn’t break him in half. Even though I am careful, he continuously asks for me which brings me close faster than I ever imagined. He pants and shows me a fucked out face that I fall for and with a few more thrusts I cum inside the condom, him following me immediately. So I discovered one more kink of his.

I fall by his side, finally spent, but blissed out. He rolls next to me and asks to be the smaller spoon. I choke on my words and just obey him since he has a rather cranky attitude. As if we just got married. As if...

I kiss his hair with melancholy and just imagine what we could have been if we were not two possessed idiots. I fall asleep listening to his soft snores and remember that I have a job to do. I will help him out of this situation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry that this took so long, but the rest of the story should flow easier. Thank you for being patient!


	11. Hyungwon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon has lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, I am really sorry this came so late, but I had to take my exam and also went through an author’s block :( this is short, but you should get ready for something different, bigger!

A headache is killing me. I wake up besides a naked Changkyun and I inspect him.  
He has love bites all over his body which I don’t remember to have left. But he’s pretty. His complexion is soft. He has long and delicate arms, a beautiful face and his slim body just completes it. I dress up and approach him again. He looks so peaceful. I feel sorry for him. There’s a chance there were feelings implied last night. As for now... I feel nothing. I use my magic and send him into a deep sleep. My love isn’t as powerful as the conservative attitude of my demon is. I caress his face. It feels as soft as the rest of his body. If I think about it... it goes so well together that he might be a work of art. Maybe I’m not so in love anymore, but I can appreciate something nice when I see it and his person is handsome, indeed. I kiss his forehead and cheeks and then I place a soft kiss on his lips. They are a bit chapped, but they taste familiar. I could say I love kissing him. It tastes good, it feels comfortable, it feels like h-  
‘Now, now... we got a little side-tracked? We have to do something, you miserable idiot.’  
‘Right.’  
‘You have to follow my orders. Without any further questions.’  
‘Understood.’  
So I do follow his orders which leads me to a forest. It’s creepy since it’s very dark and-  
‘Are you a scaredy-cat or what?’  
‘Well-‘  
‘You’re embarrassing, stop thinking about stupid things. You’re a fucking demon.’  
‘Oh.. right.’  
‘And to think you had that wild sex last night... Unbelievable.’  
‘You’re pretty bitchy.’  
‘Pretty and bitchy. Yeah.’  
‘It’s actually me who-‘  
‘Oh gosh, I really didn’t want to do this.’  
And so the demon takes me over and my thoughts disappear. His thoughts become mine and we are one once again. He takes me to a cemetery which baffles me for a few seconds until I get back that one memory. Except that...  
I run towards the funerary stone, against my demon’s will, and get on my knees to see it better. It’s empty. Changkyun’s stone is not carved which means only one thing...  
‘You’re right. Your whore is gonna die.’  
‘The only whore here is you!! What the fuck do you mean?!’  
‘It means.. it was a vision, not a memory.’  
‘And you didn’t think you should have told me?!’  
‘How would you have taken the information that your little brat is going to die?’  
‘... fair..’  
‘Now now. Inside this grave there’s a sword. That particular sword you got killed with. You have to take it and hide it somewhere else. I was the one who put it here. We don’t want to die, do we?’  
‘Well..’  
‘See? You have the same conservative attitude, just like me! Think. What would it mean to die? You won’t see Changkyun again. I have lied and kept away so many things..’  
‘Does that mean that my whole origin story was... fake?’  
‘No, not really. I didn’t let you see it with the right lighting.’  
‘What does this mean?’  
‘I, the demon, fell in love with Changkyun. That’s why you actually didn’t remember him. You, the human, were mad and had no coherent stuff going in your mind. I had to take control of a rather feeble person. You can’t control just anyone. If you were in your right mind, we wouldn’t have met. And Changkyun? He knew exactly what was going on with you. Why in the world would he accept such a ridiculous stuff like getting possessed? He didn’t know, my ass. If anything, he was the best spy Joseon ever knew. How do you think he remembered you or found you so quickly? He is head over heels for you, no doubt. But right now his job is to kill both of you so the curse can be undone. And I, the mighty demon, won’t allow that. Goodnight... Hyungwon.’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment and recommend it to friends!! Thank you for reading, see you next time!!


	12. The Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon takes control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with a new update and I’m sorry for it, but it had to be done!! Enjoy and come back for a new chapter soon’

The Hyungwon dude has lost control. I’m afraid I didnt choose a proper person to possess. I thought we could cooperate! Anyway. You, at least, should know the truth.

It’s true, I broke the vow. Since I am going to die anyway, there’s nothing else I can do. The only coherent moment Hyungwon had was when he mentioned he didn’t remember Changkyun at all. The next things you have been told.. were all about me. Even I did not remember Changkyun... for one reason or another, but I struggled to remember. And I lied to the puny human whose mind only gave me headaches. I do have a face. Let me get you back to a few days ago. I am sorry I have misled you so many times.

Changkyun was arguing with a certain demon. Do you remember his name? It was Kihyun. Kihyun is... my actual face.

Now I can act as myself. Kihyun isn’t a lowly demon. Kihyun, me, is an incubus, born from a forbidden love. Just what I have tried to avoid. I really didn’t intend to fall in love with Changkyun. I was supposed to make him and Hyungwon do some crimes out of love. Unfortunately, Changkyun followed his mad lover blindly and I fell in love as well. The demon inside Changkyun... he knows the truth. And... I have no idea how to feel about it.

It’s true. Hyungwon has died.. but not because of me, but because he was mad and I was the only one who kept him alive. His illness was the cause I decided to possess him. While I thought it was okay to cooperate with him so I wouldn’t feel guilty about inhabiting someone else’s body, he started forgetting what was happening to him. He barely remembered the sex he had last night and damn.. that was really wild. Not to get sidetracked, his death was hurried by breaking the vow, which meant me leaving his body. I feel sorry for him, as a human, but old age and illness had to knock him down at some point. Almost 600 years had passed. But Kihyun... me.. the incubus.. the demon or the beast, whatever name you are familiarized with.. has an everlasting body and... I am afraid Changkyun won’t accept me after his demon breaks the curse. His demon is actually a woman and I would be surprised if you said you didn’t notice. Come on, it was more than obvious.

 

 

Joseon dynasty. 1450.

I have been banished from heaven too much long ago and I just wish I hadn’t disobeyed. My angel wings have been cut and they have been constantly bleeding since then. Sometimes I yell in pain, but nobody hears me as my voice has been taken away, too.

I have been turned into an incubus, without the possibility of ever going back to what I was. I have suffered a lot until The Red Guy came with a proposal to me. With the exchange of my soul, he’d give me the possibility to be visible to human beings, not only demons. He took my soul, sealing the promise that I wouldn’t be able to have human feelings, but I’d be able to live their lives through their bodies, by inhabiting them. Of course I agreed. For so long I have been sensory deprived so I craved any attention, any touch. And the person I was assigned was Hyungwon. The Red Guy told me it was going to be hard, but I never imagined it would be that hard. And I tried to make him understand and I tried to talk to him, but at some point I knew that just possessing him would be a better solution. So at times I’d take full control of his body. His eyes would go black and he’d be driven in an unconscious state for as long as I could control him. It was draining, I know he’d wake up with nosebleeds and I am more than sure that Changkyun noticed it all since then.

I never slept with.. Changkyun. The whole sexual experience belongs entirely to Hyungwon and I let him remember as it was. It was weird if.. nevermind.

Things got gradually worse. And pretty fast. The king sent Hyungwon away and on purpose, but since I had the job to make them overturn the government, I acted as I was ordered. I suffered through the whole thing. The pained expression that Changkyun had when he found out he was being used was the worst. I know he was blaming me and the demon I was working with. Even Changkyun’s demon was against it all, but I didn’t dare to say anything. I knew that all those things made Hyungwon tired, but, for once, I have decided to be selfish and went through with it all. Maybe you think I’m horrible. And maybe I am. I acted as an asshole this whole time. But back in those days.. I wasn’t really like that.

I am much shorter than Hyungwon and my body doesn’t have that model-like air. I don’t like changing my hair color that much and I have nothing special. But I do love one thing: torturing those who did wrong.

Blame me for that, yeah, I’m still a demon. Being an incubus lowkey helped me with this sort of obsession. Maybe this is why, on the day of the big event, I killed Changkyunms father with so much pleasure. The way the sword slided through his heart was therapeutic.

How did I fall in love with Changkyun? I basically wasn’t allowed to have feelings at all, but they slipped without me noticing. Things got complicated.

Well... it’s a much shorter story.

Obviously, I could feel everything Hyungwon was feeling and vice versa. So I just fell in love with the way Changkyun kissed me.. uhh us. He had a sparkle in his eyes (more or less due to possession) that charmed me a lot. He was also very careful and kind. His caresses were heavenly for me. I just wanted to give him the world. I let myself get binded with the curse just for his sake. It was the only way I’d see us both reborn. Marking us with a curse that would eventually bring us back together. My human demonstrated that he had the strength to fight for what he loved. That’s why I promised to myself that I’d undo Changkyun’s curse so he could live as a simple human being again. I’d also let him live a happy life with Hyungwon. Hyungwon has to come back and I will make all of these possible. I might be selfish, but I will make sure Changkyun knows I love him before.. I end it. I have to destroy that damn sword and make myself vanish as well. Kihyun, the demon and the beast will do, for once, what’s right. I need to get the sword I was killed with so I’d do it again. Changkyun will kill me and balance shall be restored.

**Author's Note:**

> For more beautiful stories, check my mate’s twitter, mentioned from the beginning. Thank you for reading and see you next time!


End file.
